Mirror Shield of the Desert
The Mirror Shields of the Desert are large reflective shields. They are equal in strength to an Ebony shield, with the weight of a Dwarven shield. Both Mirror Shields of the Desert are classified as heavy armor by default, but can be converted to light armor at an Alteration Table. There are two instances of the Mirror Shield of the Desert; one with the original moon design, and the other with the Gerudo symbol design. This allows for the use of two separate mirror shields. Damaged Mirror Shield As of update 6.5.19, the Mirror Shields of the Desert are now found in a more weathered and damaged state. While retaining the same weight, they are now no more stronger than a Hide Shield. They are unable to be tempered and cannot be altered at an Alteration Table. The shields need to be taken to an Ancient Enchanter in order to be reforged into their original state, requiring one Light Essence, and the player having learned Nayru's Ward. Location The shield engraved with the Gerudo symbol is found in a chest in the final room of Ansilvund, in between two Nordic dragon statues. The shield engraved with the moon symbol is found in a chest underwater at the bottom of Kagrenzel. Lore Little information exists regarding the Mirror Shields of the Desert. The shield bearing the Gerudo symbol is said to have been used by Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit, during the Last Great War of Hyrule, while the shield bearing the moon symbol was used by the Dark Army. Other sources indicate the opposite. The Gerudo shield was unearthed by the Nords building Ansilvund and used in battle. During her usurping of the crypt, Lu'ah Al-Skaven moved the chest aside, having little regard for it. The moon shield was found by the Dwemer of Kagrenzel and studied for its magical properties. How it reached the bottom of Kagrenzel's pit is unknown. One possibility is that Kagrenzel was originally larger, but collapsed. Another possibility is that the Dwemer intentionally hid the shield. Background and Inspiration The Mirror Shields of the Desert were made by DMagnus. They were originally included in a standalone mod. Their locations remained unchanged when they were added to Relics of Hyrule. The Mirror Shields of the Desert are based very closely on the mirror shield from Ocarina of Time. The shield has had two designs in its history, and both designs are represented in Relics of Hyrule. JKalenad chose to keep the designs separate, rather than two alternatives for one shield. This was done to allow both designs to stand on their own as equals. Their placement in two ruins of such close proximity was unintentional. Rather, the ruins were chosen for their hiding places and challenge. JKalenad was nevertheless pleased that the two shields were ultimately located so close to each other. Gallery DesertMirrorshield.jpg|The two shield designs, side-by-side 20160903144250_1.jpg|Location of the Gerudo symbol shield 20160903144932_1.jpg|Location of the moon design shield Video The shields are included in the Mirror Shields video, and are the last two shields featured: See Also Mirror Shield of the Great Sea Mirror Shield of the Well Golden Mirror Shield Mirror Shield of the Tower Category:Ocarina of Time (Game) Category:Shields Category:Armor